Aquaculture nets or fish-farming nets are used to raise aquatic life such as fish. The aquaculture net keeps the aquatic life controlled and contained and protects the aquatic life inside the net against predators such as sharks and sea wolfs.
The dimensions of such an aquaculture net are considerable. An example of a typical dimension is 30 m×30 m×15 m, the last dimension being the depth of the net inside the water and the first two dimensions being the width and length of the net at the water surface. The net may be formed of a polymer wire or of a coated steel wire. As a matter of example only, a net made of galvanized steel wire and of the above-mentioned dimensions has a weight above 4 metric Tonnes.
The aquaculture nets are usually of the chain-link fence type. This is a fence of steel wires woven into a diamond pattern. The meshes have a dimension that is smaller than the dimension of the fish contained in the nets. Each steel wire is preformed by bending so that it exhibits a wavy pattern with maxima and minima. The maxima of a steel wire interlock with the minima of a neighbouring wire to form the patterns of a series of diamonds.
Aquaculture nets of the chain-link fence type have proven to be successful to control the aquatic life and to protect against predators. Aquaculture nets with galvanized steel wires offer an acceptable resistance against bio-fouling, i.e. against fouling material that may grow on the mesh structure. Within the context of the present invention, the terms fouling material refer to fouling organisms such as barnacles, algae or molluscs, which may attach and grow to the wire material of the mesh structure. This fouling mechanism is so persistent that entire openings in the meshes may be filled blocking any introduction of fresh water or nutrition into the volume inside the mesh structure.
Experience has shown, however, that aquaculture nets of the chain-link fence type also have some disadvantages. Aquaculture nets have been discovered where one or more of the steel wires was broken after a limited life time. Besides the forces created by movement within the water, this is also due to the enormous own weight of the nets.